TMNT vs-and Cloud: Separate Ways
by mesias619
Summary: sin que el ni las tortugas lo supieran, todo el tiempo fue perseguido para ser asesinado por dos personas en especial (no es secuela) las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

Paola/blackgirl: amiga de miles en el pasado, cabello castaño largo, ojos color miel, experta en karate, judo, tae kuan do y ninjitsu, públicamente es cantante famosa de pop y secretamente es una guerrera, lleva como armamento un baston bo, su traje seria parecido al de karai pero sin mangas y usa un antifaz como mascara, su principal objetivo es acabar con cloud (pero no sabe que es su amigo)

Donovan/Matatabi: hermano de miles, cabello negro corto (azul transformado), ojos café obscuros (blancos transformado) experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en manejo de armas de fuego, usualmente lleva una pistola calibre 9 mm, después de la 'muerte' de su hermano entro al ejercito en donde le hicieron un experimento adquiriendo el poder de manipular la electricidad, su traje es igual al de seth rollins peo transformado es de color azul obscuro, fue entrenado específicamente para detener y capturar a cloud

* * *

han pasado cinco años desde que esa tragedia marco sus vidas, por parte de paola después de lo que ocurrió en la preparatoria a estado viajando a china, japón y corea para aprender varias artes de combates asiáticas, llego a nueva york con diciéndole a su representante que quería descansar de las giras que ha dado, pero en realidad planea comenzar otra búsqueda en contra del mayor asesino, en el caso de donovan (nombre clave matatabi) lo enviaron a una misión de búsqueda y captura en nueva york ya que según reportes de la CIA, cloud fue visto en aquella ciudad, teniendo un objetivo en común ninguno de los dos conoce bien al otro, paola solo sabe que miles tiene un hermano y donovan recuerda que miles estaba enamorado de una tal paola

Unas horas antes del encuentro:

"_despues de tanto tiempo, podre dar con el asesino de miles y acabar con el_" pensaba ella algo emocionada, estaba preparada, tenía su bastón bo en su espalda y unos cuantos shurikens por si las dudas, salta del balcón de su suit y lanza una soja con un gancho para no caer al vació

En otro lado:

"recuerde su misión soldado, no olvide que cloud es demasiado peligroso incluso para usted" le decía su líder al mando Emilio Carranza Rodríguez desde México

"no se preocupe señor, entiendo lo riesgos y estoy listo" decía donovan desde el otro lado de la línea (era una restringida)

"bien suerte soldado"

"si señor" se corta la llamada y el prepara lo que le falta, llevarse una navaja y cargar su pistola, una vez teniendo todo listo sube hasta el techo del edificio en donde se refugiaba y comienza a saltar de techo en techo

"_llego el momento de acabar contigo cloud, mataste a mi hermano y ahora yo lo vengare_" pensaba el mientras seguía con su búsqueda sin saber que tenía competencia y que cloud estaba a unas calles salvando a una pelirroja

La cacería a comenzado


	2. Chapter 2

"tuviste suerte niña aun no era tu momento, pero cuando nos volvamos a ver no será asi"

de ahí cloud se retiró de igual manera que como llego, karai a pesar de sus  
daños logro levantarse y lentamente se retiró del lugar, justo cuando karai ya  
no estaba april había llegado, observando la aterradora escena

"NOOOO" cae de rodillas pensando que ellos habían muerto

"s-seguimos aquí" decía un rapha muy dañado, a pesar de eso trato de levantarse april sentía un gran alivio al saber eso, cuando rapha estaba por lograrlo sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y se desplomo mas aun nunca toco el suelo

"¿te ayudo?" decía una chica que sujetaba a rapha, ella hizo que el brazo pasara por su hombro para que estuviera cómodo

"¿quien eres?" preguntaba april algo asustada

"tranquila, no vengo a hacerles daño" con rapha se encamino hasta donde se encontraban los otros heridos "¿quien los ataco?"

no quería decirlo, de tan solo hacerlo correría con tal de que no la encontrara

"fue un encapuchado" decía rapha apoyándose en la chica, que a simple vista era muy atractiva

"¿encapuchado dices?"

"si"

"_tal parece que estuvo aquí recientemente, por ahora debo ayudarlos_"

"una cosa"

"¿si?"

"¿por que no te asustaste?"

"deje de tener miedo hace mucho, además se identificar a los buenos"

sin mas que decir y con un ágil movimiento puso en su espalda a mikey mientras que rapha se encargaba de leo, el de rojo estaba sorprendido por ver como ella cargaba a su hermano y a el mismo, en el caminaron platicaron un poco para quitar algo de tencion

"mi nombre es rapha" decía el aguantando el dolor

"llamame blackgirl" respondía ella

"¿blackgirl? suena hug algo extraño"

"lo se, pero me gusta"

"y ¿que hace alguien como tu en este lugar?"

"busco a alguien en especial"

"¿a si?"

"sip, pero no te lo diré"

en otro lado:

"_solo espera un poco mas_" cloud corría a través de un callejón en donde mas adelante estaba como un patio o algo así sin saber que alguien mas estaba por dispararle "_un poco mas_" creyendo que nadie lo seguía una bala alcanzo a rosar su mascara logrando que cloud se pusiera en guardia

"¿quien esta ahí?"

de la obscuridad sale un 'tamaro' como el solía decirles

"cloud, por los cargos de homicidio en primer grado y tortura, quedas bajos arresto" decía matatabi apuntando con su arma

"ya me contaron ese chiste varias veces"

"no de este modo" de un momento a otro tanto su apariencia como su uniforme cambiaron a color azul teniendo un aura azul de la cual se apreciaban relámpagos, al mismo tiempo genera un rayo que por poco y le da a cloud

"No sabia que un tamaro novato podía hacer eso" decía cloud viendo que el 'policía' a lo mucho tenia 16 años

"Jamas dije que era policia" y como si fuera flash aparecio por detras de el y lo golpeo que lo mando al otro lado del patio chocando con un muro, cloud cayo despues del impacto en el muro y matatabi aprobecha eso para lanzarle mas rayos pero cloud se levanta rapidamente y esquiva los ataques corriendo alrededor del militar, cuando ve un contenedor de basura sub de un salto y ejecuta un Whisper in the Wind, mas lo que no sabia era que matatabi tambien sabia lucha libre por lo que cuando vio su oportunidad lo agarro de la cintura y lo azoto al suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que reboto en el asfalto y con un giro en el aire estilo breakdance quedo en pie

"Eso.. no debia pasar" decia cloud con un brazo en la espalda

"No sabia que te gustaba la lucha libre" comentaba matatabi divertido

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi"

"En ese caso te exportare a mexico yo mismo"

"Eso lo veremos"

En otro lado

"Asi que tu y tus hermanos no estan disfrazados de tortugas"

"Exacto"

"Para ser tortugas mutantes no estan tan mal"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Bueno... tu fisico" eso provoco un leve rojizo en rapha apenas visible pero para que no lo notara seguia con su actitud altanera

"Bueno, debo admitir que soy un galan, hug"

"Si un galan, pero amolado" comento ella divertida, rapha no podia quitarle la mirada y es que el traje que llevaba resaltaban mucho sus curvas

"Pues tu no te quedas atras"

"¿que?" Pregunto riendose

"Es cierto, para ser ninja eres muy atractiva"

"... No soy ninja"

"¿como que no? si hasta vienes vestida como ninja"

"Bueno no es exactamente un traje ninja, ademas yo no soy eso, soy guerrera alguien que maneja varios estilos de pelea"

"Si es asi me gustaria que pelearamos algun dia"

"No te lo puedo prometer, pero quizas un dia" en eso llegan a la entrada de la alcantarilla, april no decia nada desde que ella los ayudo, sentia que ya la conocia pero sobre todo que era de confiansa "¿aqui es?"

"Si aqui es"

"Lo unico que veo es un callejon" rapha deja de apoyarse en blackgirl

"Si es que preferimos que nos dejes aqui"

"En ese caso creo que aqui nos despedimos"

"Espera" pidio april, tanto blackgirl como rapha voltearon a verla

"¿si que ocurre...?"

"April"

"Si ¿que ocurre april?"

"No lo se pero, creo ya haberte visto en alguna parte"

"Todos me dicen eso, fue un placer conocerte rapha"

"Si igual..." pero misteriosamente desaparecio "...mente" sin perder mas tiempo entraron a la alcantarilla pero ahora rapha cargaria el doble

De vuelta al callejon

Cloud intercambiaba golpes y patadas con matatabi sin flaquear, tenia aue admitir que ese sujeto le estaba dando una buena pelea pero el sabia que tenia que terminar con aquello, lo unico que se le hizo desconsertante fue que el tambien tenia conocimientos de lucha libre, en un momento comenzaron a forsejear intentando derribar al otro, pero era como si tuvieran la misma fuerza, entonces a matatabi se le ocurrio en utilizar el forcejeo para electrocutarlo, lo que no sabia era que cloud pensaba en algo parecido pero en vez de electricidad usaria fuego y antes de que eso sucediera el militar dejo de hacer fuerza para que cloud se tambaleara y lo tomo de su gabardina para lanzarlo a otro muro, entonces reunio parte de su energia en su izquierda para vencerlo con lo que el llamaba 'electro punch' (o puño electrico) pero jamas espero que cloud sacara una cadena de su manga y lo comenzara a envolver, estando atado no era problema salir a menos que se tratara de algo mayor, de un salto se reincorporo ya que solo estaba amarrado de los brazos, pero es golpeado brutalmente por cloud que cae de nueva cuenta, cloud lo carga y ahora matatabi es el que es impactado contra un muro, cunado cloud iba a terminarlo con arrojarlo a unos botes de basura matatabi crea una onda expansiva que le da al asesino, se levanta y con una velocidad increible comienza a golpear a cloud en todos lados, cuando termina el asesino cae al suelo

"Mision cumplida" toma sus muñecas, le pone esposas y se lo lleva arrastrando, pero solo dio diez pasos cuando una onda expansiva por parte de cloud lo hizo soltarlo, cuando vuelve a levantarse cloud ya no estaba solo encontro con que el lugar estaba en llamas "maldita sea"

"Sea quien sea ese sujeto, logro hacerme daño" cloud iba saltando lastimado

"**Esperemos que por ahora no nos encuentre**"

"Ojala asi sea"

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

personaje de la serie: cabeza de piel

personaje invitado: sombra

de: slender b

* * *

Donovan habia pedido un permiso para estar en el operativo que se llevaria acabo en un barrio a unas manzanas de donde peleo con cloud

"¿ejercito eh? Vaya jamas pense que alguien del ejercito estaria con nosotros" decia uno del grupo SWAT entre divertido y arrogante

"Pues creelo o no estare con ustedes"

"¿y se podria saber por que?" Preguntaba otro

"El caso de cloud no solo es judiristiccion de su pais"

"Eso ya lo sabemos, pero queremos saber el ¿por que solamente tu?" Pregunto un tercero

"Asuntos personales" respondio el recordando cuando llamaron a su madre diciendo que habian encontrado a miles entre la malesa muerto con marcas de cortes de un kunai

"Debe ser doloroso perder a alguien por ese desgraciado" respondio el segundo

"Si, pero basta se sentimentalismos tenemos que capturar al maldito y ya" todos asintieron ante ese comentario, todos querian ver a cloud tras las rejas

Cuando el camion se detuvo todos salieron y entraron al edificio

"Bien aqui es, señor somos de la policía de new york necesitamos que nos deje entrar"

"_O genial, otra vez ellos_"

"**Yo que tu saltaría de la ventana**"

La policía utilizo la fuerza despues de no recibir ninguna respuesta, cuando entraron 4 oficiales notaron una cosa: no había nadie, en un callejón en frente del edificio se encontraba miles con su traje de batalla (la ya mencionada en el primer capitulo) vio como su departamento era invadido por policías y uno que otro del S.W.A.T. el le dedico una ultima mirada antes de ir mas adentro del callejón y entrar por una alcantarilla que casualmente la entrada estaba ahí

"maldita sea escapo" decía donovan viendo por la ventana en caso de encontrarlo

"tal vez do estaba aquí" decía uno del escuadrón

"se que aquí estaba" golpeo el marco con sus palmas y camino a la salida "tenemos que seguir buscando y rápido ese maldito no debe estar lejos" lo siguen los del SWAT preguntándose si era el lugar correcto

En las alcantarrillas

"Lo mas seguro es que debio ocultarse por debajo de la ciudad" paola estaba buscando a cloud utilizando el punto donde dejo a rapha y a sus hermanos y amiga como referencia, tenia a la mano su baston bo en caso de toparse con el, pero al seguir caminando encontro como huellas, se inco para verlas mas de cerca

"Que raro, parecen hueyas de un reptil pero... son demaciado grandes" en eso se levanta y al voltear estaba en frente de ella un cocodrilo gigante "hay no puede ser"

"Y ahora que, no mas me falta que salga el monstruo de las alcantarillas" en eso miles escucha un gruñido lejano

"**Miles ¿por que dijiste eso si tu hiciste la regla de no hacer esa clase de comentarios?**"

Paola trataba de escapar del reptil que la perseguia, pero para ser muy grande tambien era muy rapido, sentia como la bestia le pisaba los talones pero para su suerte habia un tubo en frente, aprobecho saltando y tomando el tubo girando en 360 grados y asi darle una patada en la espalda al monstruo, dejo de sostenerse del tubo y saco su baston lista para atacar, una vez que el lagarto se levanto volteo y fue atacado por ella en varios puntos especificos terminando por caer sin poder moverse

"Eso te pasa por buscapleitos, supongo que aqui no va a estar de otro modo tu ya no estarias aqui" y sale caminando ella sin ningun rasguño, una vez en el hotel se cambio de ropa a algo mas ligero para dormir.

Donovan estaba furioso, no solo se le escapo cloud ahora no tenia ni idea de donde buscarlo, ni una maldita huella digital dejo

En otro lado de la ciudad

Un muchacho de 17 años habia llegado a la ciudad, tenia el cabello algo largo con las puntas de rojo y venia vestido con chaqueta gris, camisa negra con cruz maraca de rojo, pantalones mezclilla negros y tenis blancos, despues de haber escuchado de cloud penso que seria buena idea trabajar con el (sin la parte de matar), pero habia un pequeño detalle

No tenia idea de donde buscar

En ese momento pasa por uno de los callejones y nota una alcantarilla abierta, al principio no le da tanta importancia pero luego escucha a alguien, decide bajar y se transforma en una sombra para que no lo viera, entonces lo encontro pero... parecia hablar solo, siguio a cloud en su forma de sombra en caso de que algo ocurriera pero sabiendo la experiencia del asesino no creia que fuera importante a menos de que fuera vulnerable al agua bendita como el

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hace semanas que ninguno de los dos sabia de cloud y eso los estaba comiendo vivos, mientras que sombra salio por unos insatntes, ahora entendia por que nadie lo a vencido y es que cloud utiliza el parkut, la lucha libre, el karate y la pelea callejera de forma combinada haciendolo un adversario impredecible y mortal, cada uno saltaba buscando algo, dos a cloud y sombra solo algo de accion

Matabi nota a lo lejos que alguien se dirijia a el, pensando que era cloud saco su arma y disparo tres veces estando algo retirado, blackgirl recibio uno de los disparos en el hombro izquierdo cayendo debido al impacto, sombra habia escuchado los disparos aun estando en la calle por lo que subio utilizando las escaleras de emergencia, matatabi llego hasta donde se supone estaba tirado el cuerpo pero solo encontro una pequeña mancha de sangre y en ese momento alguien lo aprisiona del cuello con un baston

"Tienes tres segundos para decirme tus intenciones antes de matarte" decia blackgirl amenazadoramente

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones" decial el mientras tomaba el baston y la arrojaba al frente "vaya, vaya miren quien tenemos aqui la famosa blackgirl ¿que haces en nueva york si tu estabas en japon?"

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones"

"Tushe, pero no creas que estas exonerada tienes muchos cargos en tu contra como para un buen tiempo"

"Pues no me importa, simpre y cuando consiga lo que quiero"

Justo cuando las cosas no podrian empeorar...

"LAS MANOS ARRIBA AHORA" gritaba sombra con su daga en hna mano y en la otra una pistola diferente al del militar, ambos voltearon a ver quien les habia gritado

"¿y tu quien eres?" Pregunto matatabi

"Sombra, ahora quiero saber ¿que rayos pasa aqui?"

"No te incumbe, ahora dejenme en paz" decia paola

"Claro que no, tienes que explicarme ¿por que estabas en los techos?"

"¿y tu por que estabas en los techos?"

"Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir"

"Pues me vale un reberendo comino lo que busquen, pero yo quiero pelear" decia sombra

"¿Que te hace pensar que pelearemos?" Pregunto ella

"Esto" disparo a ambos sin darles ya que saltaron esquivando las balas

"¿acaso estas demente? ¿sabes cuanto tiempo en prision te daran si me llegas a matar?" Decia matatabi algo sorprendido

"Ni que fueras especial" decia blackgirl

"Soy un soldado"

"Soldado, marine, SWAT, servicio secreto, no me importa" volvio a dispararles, los dos se ocultaron detras de unos ductos de ventilacion, matatabi desenfundo su pistola y comenzo a disparale

"Y ¿ahora que militar?" Preguntaba blackgirl sarcasticamente

"En vez de hacerme preguntas ¿por que no mejor me ayudas contra este"

"Te costara"

"¿me vas a cobrar?"

"No todo en la vida es gratis amigo"

"En ese caso no quiero tu ayuda"

Ambos se seguian disparando pero lo raro era que matatabi si le daba y aun asi no caia

"NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, NO PODRAN CONMIGO"

"este sujeto ya me fastidio" decia blackgirl lanzandole un shuriken explosivo sin reultado alguno, el estaba por atacarla cuando escucharon los tres que veinan alguien por lo que matatabi y blackgirl se quedaron donde estaban mientras que sombra desaparecio

Los hermanos recorrian la ciudad de techo en techo sin saber que cloud los seguia muy de cerca, leo derepente se detuvo observando a su alrededor

"¿que pasa leo?" Pregunto donnie

"Si ¿por que nos detenemos?" Apoyo mikey

"Alguien nos esta siguiendo" responde leo en voz baja

"**Ya perdiste tu habilidad**"

"_No, es otra persona_"

Leo seguia buscando hasta que escucho una voz

"Empezaba a extrañarlos tortugas"

"Karai"

Con cloud

"**¿ya se recupero la mocosa?**"

"_Tal parece que si_"

"**Yo que tu la atacaba**"

"_Aun no_"

Con las tortugas

"¿que quieres ahora karai?" Pregunto rapha

"Eso es algo que no les importa ¡xever! ¡bradford!" En ese momento salieron cara de pez y perrera

"Cuanto tiempo tortugas" expreso perrera

"Espero que hayan disfrutado sus ultimos momentos de vida" dijo cara de pez

"¿que no los derrotamos hace tiempo?" Pregunto donnie

"Quizas" dijo cara de pez

"Pero no volvera a pasar" declaro perrera, en ese momento cloud alza la vista para ver quienes eran los otros dos, al verlos lo unico que preguntaron fue

"**¿un chihuahua?**"

"_¿y un huachinango?_" para luego decir al mimo tiempo

"**ya ni la muelan**"  
"_ya ni la muelan_"

"ya ni la muelan" decía matatabi en voz baja

"¿que?" pregunto ella viendo la escena

"¿como se les ocurre poner a pelear un huachinango y a un chihuahua contra unas tortugas disfrazadas?"

"yo que se, y no son disfraces son mutantes"

"¡¿que?! genial me pregunto a que maldita hora nos metimos en otra dimension"

"**Un momento, miles mira a la mocosa**"

"_No puede ser ¡tiene el paracito!_"

Todos estaban ya listo para pelear, cada uno examinaba al enemigo cuidadosamente... y cada uno no estaba enterado de la precencia de alguien mas. Entonces se ecucho el sonido de los golpes, la pelea habia iniciado

Leo vs karai -rapha, donnie y mikey vs xever y bradford

"Rindete leo, sabes que nunca me ganaras" sugirio karai mientras golpeaba su katana con las de leo

"Tu sabes que eso jamas pasara"

Mientras leo pelaba con su rival, sus hermanos peleaban contra perrera y cara de pez, pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno se rendia pero los hamato empesaban a fatigarse

"Creo que es mi turno de jugar, le daré un pequeño susto"

Cuando cara de pez estaba por morder a rapha (de nuevo) recibio una tremenda patada que lo lanzo fuera del perímetro de la azotea, al voltear perrera fue noqueado con un super puñetazo (el que hace roman reings), leo estaba tirado de espaldas con la catana de karai apuntando a su rostro

"Ya te lo he dicho leo, nunca podras vencerme" estaba tan confiada, tan segura de si misma que no sintio a alguien detras suyo hasta que escuho un susurro decir...

"Rest-in-peace" en ese momento sintio un panico tan grande que no podia explicar y es que solo conocía a una persona que usaba esas palabras

"ahí esta" se levanta pero blackgirl lo detiene "¿que rayos te pasa?"

"aun no" decia ella y el a regañadientes volvió a esconderse

"cloud" termino diciendo débilmente

"exacto" su voz ya no era la misma, ahora sonaba mas ronca y llena de sadismo, la voltea y la toma del cuello alzándola arriba "prepárate"

"¡cloud ¿Qué estas haciendo?!" pregunto leo alarmado

"lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho" respondió de una manera macabra, antes de que leo pudiera reaccionar cloud azoto a karai de manera que su nuca recibiera mayor el impacto para desmayarla "hacerla callar" su voz volvió a ser la misma

"¡karai!" se arrodillo junto a ella tomando su muñeca y revisando si tenia pulso

"deja de ser tan dramático lo único que hice fue desmayarla"

"¡no tenias por que hacer eso!"

"de hecho si tenia, pero luego te explicare por ahora será mejor llevárnosla antes de que despierte"

"¿llevárnosla? ¿a donde?"

"pues a donde crees, a la guarida"

los otros tres estaban impactados con la velocidad y con la facilidad con la que acabo con cara de pez y perrera pero luego se acordaron de algo

"¡¿no que no podías salir?!" preguntaron los cuatro un poco enfadados el solo levanto los hombros como si no le importara

"Ni que fuera para tanto, ya vamonos antes de que nos vean" toma a la chica y la carga en su jombro izquierdo, leo trato de decir algo para dejara a karai donde estaba pero cloud le habia robado la palabra "Y ni se te ocurra decirme que la deje aqui, que lo ultimo que haria seria hacerte caso" no teniendo mas por decir partieron a la guarida, cuando llego cara de pez lo único que encontró fue a su compañero en el suelo y al voltear fue golpeado con un baston en la cabeza para luego ser arrematado con un Double knee facebreaker (Codebreaker) en resumen blackgirl y matatabi lo atacaron

"me es increíble creer que estén con ellos cuando los ataco" decía paola enojada y sorprendida

"¿quienes?" pregunto donovan enfadado por no capturarlo

"las tortugas, hace noches fueron atacados por el y ahora están juntos"

"si tanto te molesta por que no les reclamas"

"si como no"

"espera ¿quieres a cloud?"

"en mi muro para exhibirlo si"

"pues, si trabajamos juntos, podríamos capturarlo"

"quisiera decir no, pero ya no estoy dispuesta a perseguirlo mas, quiero tenerlo"

"¿entonces aliados?" alza su mano a la chica

"aliados" estrecha su mano con el pero ambos pensaban otra cosa

"_lo matare_" blackgirl  
"_lo encerrare_" matatabi

sombra había vuelto con cloud, eso de estar a su lado sin que se enterara o ayudaba a aprender cosas

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Era increible que algo asi llegara a pasar, pero a eatas alturas era realmente necesario

"¿crees que vaya a aparecer aqui?" Pregunto ella observando lo que era una iglesia

"No creo, se que va a estar aqui"

"¿y como rayos estas seguro?"

"Solo lo se y ya"

En eso aparecen las tortugas, april, cloud y una rata gigante

"¿no que eran solo tortugas?" Pregunto el ya que tenia entendido de la existencia de las tortugas

"No sabia que tenian a una rata... por lo que veo es su sensei"

"Pues, ya que tu eres la experta en el sigilo dime ¿que hay que hacer?"

"Por ahora solo los veremos, asi sabremos que planean"

"Toma" le da unos binoculares "podremos verlos mejor"

Ambos se quedan viendolos a travez de los binoculares mientras que los demas ideaban la forma de entrar a la sede del pie, sombra se dio cuenta que estaban vigilandolos por lo que sin que lo esperaran aparecio detras suyo

"Ni crean que lo van a atacar" decia sombra con los brazos cruzados

"¿Otra vez tu?" Decia blackgirl

"¿que quieres ahora?" Preguntaba matatabi ya generando electricidad

"No permitire que atrapen a cloud"

"Con que eso eran tus motivos desde un principio, pues lo siento pero vamos a capturarlo y encerrarlo un largo tiempo"

"Como dije no se los permitire" siendo en tan solo un parpadeo sombra ya estaba detras de matatabi con la daga en el cuello pero por suerte blackgirl reacciono a tiemppo y con su baston bo lo alejo de su compañero

"Gracias"

"No fue nada, ahora ¿como le haremos para llegar a cloud?"

"Sabiendo lo terco que es este sujeto, uno de los dos tendra que pelear con el..." Sombra los ataco de nuevo disparandoles a ambos, los dos esquivaron las balas de un salto "... y ese no sere yo" salio corriendo matatabi entrando al edificio

"TRAIDOR IDIOTA" grito ella furiosa para luego seguir peleando contra sombra

En el edificio

Usando los ductos de ventilacion matatabi entro sin ningun problema a 'la iglesia', en lo que buscaba una ventanilla para salir de ahi escuchaba la pelea que se llevaba a cabo entre destructor y sus sirvientes contra las tortugas, cuando por fin lo encontro comenzo a toser y es que al parecer algo se estaba quemando

"_Parece que ahi un incendio, podria usarlo como referencia y encontrarlo_" penso ya fuera del ducto, comenzo a correr por un pasillo encontrandose con varios sujstos tirados en el suelo aun con vida, pero no tenia tiempo para sacarlos de ahi, al dar la vuelta en otro encontro el origen del incendio, recargo su pistola, concentro energia electrica en su mano izquierda y cuando apunto a su objetivo... se paraliso

"No, no puede ser e-es imp-posible" decia temblando, dejo caer su pistola y retrocedio unos pasos no creyendo lo que veia

Su hermano

Cuando lo vio estaba inconciente y el lugar se estaba incendiando, queria abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, uno que otro regaño pero que lo perdonaria por su falsa muerte y que todos los demas se alegrarian de verlo en cuanto cruzara el marco de la puerta de su casa, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso retrocedio ya que miles abrio los ojos repentinamente, su rostro palidecio al ver que miles estaba retorciendose de dolor y que su aparencia comenzaba a deformarse, de un un momento a otro unas cadenas negras comenzaban a envolverlo hasta dejarlo como capullo el cual despues de unos segundos se desenvolvio dejando a la vista la nueva aparencia de su hermano

"_¿mi-miles es cl-cloud?_" Se pregunto sin creer lo que veia, su hermano era asesino

A fuera

Paola se estaba cansando, por mas que lo intentaba sombra no sufria daños y es que ni las shurikens ni el baston bo le daban, solo lo traspasaban.

El caso de sombra era similar ya que la chica tenia exelentes reflejos y esquivaba los ataques como si ya los hubiera visto venir, pero pararon su pelea despues de escuchar dos explosiones

"_¡miles!_" Penso sombra y como por arte de magia desaparecio del lugar

"_De seguro ya se lo encontro, sera mejor que lo acabe yo misma_" penso ella para despues saltar a la orilla de donde estaban los cristales, en eso ve que alguien esta peleando contra una persona con vestomenta prominente de rojo y al fijarse mejor...

"¿cloud? No lo creo, o... ¡si es!"

Despues de ver como destructor deja de tener estomago y es ahorcado ve la oportunidad de su vida

"_este es, el momento que siempre he esperado, un pequeño rasguño de este dardo envenenado y morira al instante_" justo cuando destructor esta por explotar sombra se da cuenta y en medio de la onda explosiva recibe el dardo sin salir de su transformacion

"_¿pero que ocurrio? Ya deberia estar muerto_" fue en ese momento cuando cloud cayo inconsiente, todos los que estaban abajo se acercaron lentamente a el hasta que ella salto y quedo junto a cloud

"Blackgirl ¿que haces aqui?" Pregunto rapha pero en eso el baston de ella esta junto a su cuello

"La pregunta aqui es ¿por que diablos tu y tus hermanos estaban ayudando a ese psicopata si el fue quien los ataco?" Estaba realmente furiosa

"Pu-puedo explicartelo"

"¿Quien eres extraña?" Pregunto splinter

"Alguien quien salvo a sus hijos de este maniaco homicida y ellos se unen a el"

"Te equivocas, el se unio a nosotros"

"¿que?"

"El queria dejar esto de cloud pero necesitaba de ayuda y nosotros se la otorgamos?" Sus hijos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su padre mentirle a una mujer siendo el quien les dijo que mentir era malo

"Y entonces ¿por que ahi cuerpos afuera?"

Leo intervino en esta ocacion

"No eran cuerpos inertes, eran personas inconcientes"

"Y ¿que hay de el cremado?"

"El era destructor y nos queria muertos" ahora decia mikey

"... les creo, por ahora" No muy comvencida se marcho de ahi, splinter volteo a ver a rapha

"Tendras que explicar muchas cosas al llegar a la casa hijo" decia splinter

"Hai sensei"

"Por ahora hay que llevar a miles para que se recupere, y nada de decirle esto a el sobre la mujer" decia el

Todos ellos asintieron y rapha fue el encargado de llevarselo, sombra estaba en la calle caminando como si nada, despues de todo no era agua bendita

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud saltaba sintiendo que su vida podia tomar un giro positivo, cuando de repente en medio de un salto fue tacleado inesperadamente, provocando que cayera a un techo

"auch ¿anotaron las placas?" Expreso cloud tomandose la cabeza con la mano

"No sabia que el asesino mas buscado era gracioso" decia una chica parada en frente de el

"Y yo no sabia que una oriental tacleaba con la fuerza de un futbolista americano ¿que haces aqui blackgirl?"

"En primera no soy oriental soy mexicana, y en segunda vine por tu cabeza" cloud se levanta y estira la espalda

"Eres la tercera persona en decirme eso, pero la primera siendo mexicana"

"¿quienes fueron los otros dos?" Pregunto sonriendo arrogantemente

"Gringos"

"Mhmhmh si que eres gracioso, lastima que tenga que matarte"

"Veamos si es cierto" y ambos comienzan a pelear

Ella trata de tumbarlo con su baston, pero cloud salta dando una volteareta, al aterrizar gira e intenta darle una patada, pero ella toma su pierna y gira propio cuerpo para azotar a cloud creando un efecto de catapulta, se levanta y retrocede para tener espacio, una vez que cloud se levanto es golpeadgolpeado varias veces por el baston pero en un descuido el toma el baston y se lo arrebata dandole ventaja

"Ni creas que usare ambas cosas, a mi me gustan las peleas honestas" entonces abienta el arma quedando junto a ella

"Dicelo a tus victimas"

Utilizando el kunai que le quedaba se defendio del baston, en repetidas ocaciones blackgirl logro dañarlo pero el tambien habia hecho lo suyo dejanole marcas de cortadas en sus brazos y abdomen, el verlos a ambos era como si fuera un baile pero en donde solo uno saldria vivo

"**Miles no te distraigas**" decia zarathos notando que el no dejaba de ver a la chica, ademas que era muy hermosa y hasta sexy con su traje de pelea habia algo en ella que no permitia a cloud vencerla

"_No.. no puedo hacerlo_" en eso cloud es pateado en el estomago y ella da una patada con giro para dejarlo tendido en el suelo

"Tal parece que no eres como describen los demas" decia ella con las cuchillas de su baston activadas

"Me tomaste desprevenido"

"En fin ya no tienes otra oportunidad, tus ultimas palabras" apunto directo al cuello

"Solo una cosa 'rest-in-peace'" decia el en voz baja ya listo para morir

"**Eres un imbecil**"

"_Y tu un idiota_"

Justo cuando estaba a la altura correcta para decender al cuello... sintio un pinchazo en su nuca y despues cayo inconciente

"_¿fuiste tu zarathos?_"

"**No ¿tu lo hiciste?**"

"_No, tampoco_"

"Es increible que el gran cloud haya sido derrotado por una mujer" decia una voz no tan lejana, cuando cloud alzo la mirada se sorprendio bastante, matatabi estaba recargado de espaldas en la puerta de acceso a la azotea con los brazos cruzados y una pierna en escuadra "pero nada es impocible"

"Tu"

"Si, y sera mejor de que te vayas antes de que llegue la policia"

Cloud se levanta y guarda su kunai

"¿por que lo hiciste?"

"Hacer ¿que?"

"Ayudarme, pudiste atacarme cuando aun podias y no lo hiciste ¿por que?"

"No se ¿cuestiones personales?" Respondio el de media sonrisa "yo que tu ya me iria llendo"

Cloud estaba realmente confuso, la primera vez que se encontraron el lo odiaba con todas las ganas del mundo y ahora lo esta ayudando, sin mas que decir camino a la orilla para saltar de nuevo pero antes de poder hacerlo...

"Me debes una grande hermano"

Cuando escucho la palabra 'hermano' se tenso un poco y cuando volteo el y blackhirl ya no estaban

"¿crees que haya sido el?"

"**Quien sabe**"

De ahi partio ya sin interrupciones a mexico mientras era observado por su hermano donovan

"Espero mentir mejor que tu para que ella no te siga un tiempo" decia el volteando a ver a la chica desmayada "si supieras que es la chica que te gusta la que trato de matarte..." recogio a paola y se la llevo al hotel donde se hospedaba "_gracias television por darme la hubicacion del hotel_"

Minutos despues

Ella despertaba lentamente de su sueño solo para ver que eran las 11:00 am en el reloj que tenia en su mesita de noche

"¿que? ¿c-como llegue aqui?" Se preguntoella tratando de recordar que fue lo que paso, luego el telefono sono

"¿bueno?"

"Señorita paola, quisiera recordarle de que su vuelo sale en una hora como usted me lo pidio

"_El avion ¡¿en una hora?!_" "Si esta bien, gracias"

"¿quiere que mande a alguien para que la ayude?"

"Si no fuera mucha molestia por favor"

"Esta bien, en un momento estara con usted"

"Gracias" y cuelga el telefono, camina hacia el balcon y mira a la ciudad "tuviste suerte cloud, pero para la proxima vez no te dejare escapar"

Dos años despues

"no puede ser, the wyatt family acaba de secuestrar a una chica del publico" decia michae cole alarmado

"Y no creo que sea todo michael, bray parece que usara su movimiento final en ella"

"QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA"

en ese momento escuchan una cancion estilo metal

"Un momento, parece que alguien esta llegando del publico jerry"

"Y no es todo michael, quiere atacar a the wyatt family... SPEAR, SPEAR DIRECTO A BRAY"

"Y AHORA ESTA ATACANDO A LOS MIEMBROS RESTANTES, ES INCREIBLE ESTE SUJETO... ¡ES RICK DARKNESS!"

"ATENCION MUNDO, RICK DARKNESS, EL UNICO QUE LOGRO DERROTAR A UNDERTAKER EN WRESTLEMANIA Y CONVERTIRSE EN EL WWE WORLD HEAVIWEIGHT CHAMPION MAS JOVEN DE LA HISTORIA A VUELTO AL EDIFICIO Y RESCATO A LA JOVEN"

Donovan veia todo desde la television en su casa, realmente le impresionaba ver a su hermano mayor realizar todo eso, en eso suena su telefono

"¿bueno?"

"soldado, necesito que regreses a la base"

"¿que courre señor?"

"te lo explicare cuando llegues"

"de acuerdo, voy en camino"

una vez terminada la llamada prepara sus cosas y camina directo a la puerta pero luego se detiene y voltea a ver una foto que le habian tomado cuando tenia 6 años en donde el estaba con su familia completa teniendo del fondo el camion que tenia su padre (un transporte publico) el estaba en frete y su hermano le tomaba la cabeza con raiño mientras que su padres estaba atras abrazados y todos estaban sonriendo

"espero que algun dia regreses hermano, todos te extrañamos" y sin mas abrio la puerta y se retiro de ahi esperanzado con el dia que miles regresara a sus vidas

fin


End file.
